Asian Training, Mulan Style
by Rianne11
Summary: What happens when China watched Mulan. Yes the Disney movie. I do not own Hetalia and especially Mulan. OC!Philippines included.


China had just recently watched Mulan which Amerca lend him. Yes, the Disney Princess Movie, and he saw the training "I'll make a man out of you". Basically he thought of this as an opportunity to train his Asian brothers and sisters. He called them all to meet him in the training grounds.

"I wonder why China called us?" asked a confused Japan.

"More importantly, why are we in the training grounds?" asked Philippines

"At least I'll get to grab aniki's breast da-ze" Korea made with a notion with a groping movement with his hands.

"Stop that Korea or I'll hit you with my paddle" Vietnam said as she was holding out her paddle.

Then China entered the scene. He wasn't wearing anything on top and was holding a CD player.

"Okay, you must have already know why I called you out here, aru" he said

"No" They all said flatly.

China grabbed a couple of long sticks and flew It in the air to be distributed. (Much like in the movie).

"What are we going to do with these, brother?" asked Taiwan.

"I see this as a great opportunity to train all of you in case someone invades you" as he push the play button and played the song 'I'll make a man out of you'. All the Asians were now confused, they all thought that the war was over and didn't need training. Apparently Korea wanted to grope his brother's breast and sneaked behind him only to be whacked in the head with the stick.

"Oh crap, he is serious" said Hong Kong as he gulped. The Asians were now in shock, they knew that if China was in serious mode, he will never stop until he reaches his goal.

China then started singing while training, which made the other Asians feel very awkward. Some of them tried to sneak out like Thailand and Macau, but unfortunately they were blocked by a scary China. "Where do you think you're going, you two aru?" China said with a creepy smile which send shivers to their spine.

"Oh, before I forgot, we'll train in the old ways aru" he kind of said that in a Russia way, creepy. Basically they didn't have a choice. They had to train or else they'll have to face China's wrath. So they trained. Like in the movie.

At the world conference the next day, everybody was staring at the Asian nations. Korea lost some teeth trying to break a hollowblock. Philippines, Taiwan and Vietnam's body were all sore and had some minor bruises from blocking the stones being thrown at them. Hong Kong's butt still has a bruise after a flaming arrow went in there. Japan had a black eye from fighting with China. Thailand and Macau still smelled like gunpowder, the bamboo which supported the firework they were working on fell, so they held the firework until it ignited with the flame. China who entered the room, was the only one who looked decent enough.

"Before, I start the meeting, may I ask what happened to all of you?" Arthur stared curiously at the Asian nations.

"I gave them all training, I was inspired by Mulan which America gave me" he said while eating fried dumplings. "Oh, Thank you America" as he nodded at America who was eating a hamburger. The Asian nations then glared at him, like they were going to roast him alive.

"So this is your doing?" Philippines said with a calm voice. But her aura was already like hell

"I think we should give Mister America some training as well, right guys?"Japan said as his eyes were twitching.

"I'll ready the fireworks" said Hong Kong as he was holding a box of fireworks. Japan took out his Katana. Vietnam was already holding her paddle. Macau, Hong Kong and Taiwan know Kung Fu.

Other countries feared for the American's life, Asians were badass and when messed with, it could be get bloody. Before they knew it, America was gone. "Split up, we can still find him" said Taiwan.

And with that, the Asian nations tried to find America. This is where other countries learned that you don't want to mess with Asians, the know kung fu and other various fighting techniques and China, well he was still eating his dumplings happily while listening to his mp3 player.


End file.
